Guardsmen:Next Generation
by Thomas DerWind
Summary: The sequel to Matthew Alvon and the Guardsmen. Follow the adventures of the Alvon brothers and Matthew Alvon. New adventures, new gadgets, new enemies and another war that spans across an entire continent
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docume

Chapter I

James had just been dumped. First five minutes on the Hogwarts Express, his girlfriend or now ex-girlfriend had just dumped him for the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain., just what he needed to start of the year. He even snapped at Alex which he quickly apologized for. Alex was a good kid and sometimes James felt he didn't deserve to have a brother like him, always dumping his problems onto Alex.

He sat in his compartment with Victoire who was explaining to her friend Jenny about how she had ditched the mean girls of the school. Oh James knew them quite well having always been harassed by them for him being a Guardsmen, he always ignored them or showed them his belt when he was on duty showing off his _Stupefy _pistol which had replaced the long sword that his father had used back in the Second Wizarding War era. His brother Alex had been the one to always stop him from actually firing the weapon at them saying they just wanted him to do just that. But the worst part about it is that even though Alex would save them from James' rage he would be called a big baby for holding back at that time a Captain of the Guard. Alex of course was always looking out for his family.

"I don't see what's so bad about Claire McCall and her girls" said Natasha, Louis Weasley girlfriend.

"Trust me there's something wrong with them" said James who intervened into the conversation. Alex joined them as James had said bringing along his kid sister Katherine who ran over and jumped into James' lap.

"Hey, Kat how's my little pumpkin" said James. Most siblings wouldn't be cooing over their 11 year old sisters like that but Katherine had been what the Muggles would call a miracle child. She almost didn't survive the struggle for life after being pushed out his mother's womb two months too early but she was a trooper and had pulled through after that. James having been 6 at the time didn't understand what was so special about her and why his father had cried, or more like joyful weeping after they found out the news that his sister would make it through.

"Good" she replied.

"I thought she would settle down with you more, I'll be heading to go with my friends down the hall" said Alex. "Unless, you want to yell at me again about Leah." With that he bolted out the door as Victoire turned to look at her cousin. His ice blue eyes given to him like his mother hopefully showed to his cousin _"Don't ask"_ A shame though it didn't work out for she did ask.

"She dumped me alright" he said.

"Over who" said Victoire.

"The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain" said James.

"Jack Rifkin, I can see why" said Jenny.

"Thanks Jennifer you're such a big help with all this" said James.

"You're welcome" said Jenny going back to a conversation with Natalie. James was grateful when Louis came in and started talking to him about James challenging him into a chess match.

He won of course. The Hogwarts Express soon arrived and they entered the Great Hall. James sat with the prefects seeing that the Head Boy was a Hufflepuff and the Head Girl was a Ravenclaw this year. He looked over at Alex who was having a conversation with James Potter probably warning him to be careful now with his new security system he was going to install this year. The first years then arrived. James looked over and spotted his sister. She was going to be the first one to be called. "Alvon, Katherine" said Professor Longbottom. James looked up and noticed that a lot of the heads had turned to look at his sister. His mind flashed back to seven years ago where he had been a first year.

_"Alvon, James" said Professor McGonagall, who was now the headmistress. Everybody looked up. Victoire and him were the first Alvon and Weasley's to return to Hogwarts after their parents had left. He walked up to the Sorting Hat scared like any other first year hoping desperately to make their family proud of them. James just wanted to make his dad proud as well, living as an Alvon his father never told him any of the war stories that Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry had told them. His father only told them about his pre-war stories during the first four years of his time at Hogwarts and the post-war stories where he had gotten a job over in Berlin, Germany as an Auror learning new techniques. He also told of wild stories of him going to other places across the vast oceans and vast greens of the continents. It took him one year to marry James' mother and only a little while to have him. He was seated and the Sorting Hat made its choice putting him in Gryffindor. He was relieved being sorted into his grandfather and father's house. Victoire followed in her Weasley's footsteps and joined him at Gryffindor. He looked over to find Teddy who was over at Hufflepuff. Teddy nodded his head glad to see him. _James reverted back to the present to see his Sorting Hat call out Gryffindor for his sister. Then they waited for Albus who was also sorted into Gryffindor and then Rose followed suit. Scorpius Malfoy who had made friends with Albus and Rose had joined into Gryffindor breaking what he called his father's tradition James welcomed the boy anyway but in the end he still got the glare from most of the other Potter/Weasley clan. The Alvon clan was more forgiving them the other two sides of the family. Katherine was fine seeing that she was talking to Rose. James looked up at the Headmistress Professor McGonagall who walked forward welcoming everyone to another year at Hogwarts. At the end James went to the Commodore's office in the Heads Common Room. He actually missed the excitement in the Gryffindor Common Room. The two Heads didn't even have any personality or flare to them and they looked at James whose blonde hair was always messy like his Uncle Harry. He walked out of the Common Room suiting up in his armor which was titanium plates fused with anti-spell fabric that was created by Jason Long, the man James' father had known. He put his pistol in its holster and waited at the Great Hall for his captain to arrive. His captain was a sixth year by the name of Ian Daniels. He was a quick shot and had known James since the day Ian had arrived at the Eastern Corridor. He showed up five minutes late.

"Snogging a girl" said James.

"Man what are you a mind reader" said Ian.

"I just know you, Ian" said James.

"So where do we go tonight" said Ian.

"We got numerous reports over the HogBlog that there's a fight going on inside the Great Hall" said James pointing inside.

"Well aren't you going in" said Ian.

"Wait for it" said James. Two boys popped out of the doors and landed in front of James and Ian's feet. James popped his pistol out and made a clicking sound. The two looked up. "Boys, I strongly suggest you break it up" said James. They got up shook the dust off them and went their separate ways.

"I'm gonna miss you doing that" said Ian.

"It's sort of hilarious that my father said the Guardsmen were knights now we're like cops due to all the new equipment my brother keeps building for us" said James.

"He's just bringing Hogwarts into the 21st century, he's a forward thinker" said Ian.

"Wondering what he's doing now?" said James.

Alex awoke looking out at the dawn of a new day. He put on his robes and went down the stairs seeing Albus already up. "Albus what's up" said Alex.

"Nothing I usually do this at home waking up early, drives Dad insane" said Albus.

"Why?" said Alex.

"Because if I'm up then that means James is up" said Albus.

"Oh" said Alex getting it for James Potter was the troublemaker of the family. Alex of course was the one who would stop James schemes…most of the time. Last year he had blown a hole inside the 2nd floor girls' bathroom. James served a detention and a howler from every female family member. James was one year younger than Alex and Alex always had a watchful eye on his younger cousins especially Albus who, his father had told them both, that they reminded him of Harry and his dad when they had been kids. "Well come on" said Alex.

"Why where are we going" said Albus.

"We're heading to my favorite location" said Alex.

They traveled west and stopped. "Welcome to the Western Corridor" said Alex.

"Yeah so" said Albus.

"Wait for it" said Alex hitting the wall. A small block started to move. And the walls started to move and stairs going down towards the unknown dark path. "Created during the war by Commander Alpha used as storage containment unit. It's where I hold all my inventions and also" said Alex walking down the stairs. The view was that of the Black Lake. "Uncle John was obsessed with the water that's why the storage containment site was built right near it" explained Alex.

"What's this" said Albus pointing to a small plane about the size of an RC Plane.

"It's called an UAV codename: _Raptor" _said Alex not afraid of it. "It's one of my greatest creations other than _Servo_ but that's just in its initial prototype phase, the _Raptor _has been issued approval by the Guardsmen along with its twin brother the _Warthog_" Alex pointed to a small drone that had small rotating fans on its side. "Its purpose is more for surveillance and reconnaissance, the _Raptor_ on the other hand is designed for aerial combat."

"When do they use these things" said Albus.

"Well, they use these things in their simulated live action training that takes place during the winter season, it's become sort of a sport here at the school watching two squadrons face each other using my technology to do so" said Alex.

"Didn't your father start the modernization process for the Guardsmen" said Albus.

"He did I just advanced it further, the early rifle was this" said Alex holding up the first Guardsmen rifle. "The Muggles would call this a musket, while with the new rifles that the Guardsmen have it's more like an M-16. It's definitely a lot more advanced."

"So are you a Guardsman" said Albus.

"Not officially, I just help out keeping their tech intact and coming up with new ones to better the squadrons" said Alex.

"I hear they have a competition against the other Guardsmen at Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, when that" said Albus.

"Huh, my father may be overseeing it this summer since he was named the Chief General of the Guardsmen Overwatch Command" said Alex.

"Now that's impressive" said Albus.

"Huh, my dad doesn't like his whole being a hero status, does your dad ever tell you about the war" said Alex.

"Yeah sometimes" said Albus.

"Never says it too painful or gives a lame excuse" said Alex.

"War's not for everyone, brother" said James coming down.

"What are you doing here" said Alex.

"Getting the _Raptor _and_ Warthog"_ said James. He later explained himself. It was to show off to the new recruits the technology they would use.

"Okay I'll just ship over the other two and you can have them at the main storage site" said Alex.

"Thanks, Alex, by the way what's Albus doing down here" said James.

"Trying to recruit a Potter into the Guardsmen" said Alex.

"I don't think it will work" said James.

"No probably not" concluded Alex.

"Well I'm out, see ya later cousins" said Albus.

"So have you found anything about Dad" said Alex.

"I'm seventeen soon, if he won't tell me when I'm this old then I don't think he ever will" said James.

"I thought Professor Morrie would have told you something" said Alex.

"He's gotten older and he's probably under direct order from our father to not tell us" said James.

"You honestly think our Dad can order around a Professor" said Alex.

"I do" said James.

"Oh, then I guess we could just ask" said Alex.

"It would be a simpler to do so and no more sneaking around behind his back" said James. "We'll ask during the Christmas holidays" said James.

"Well let's go" said Alex seeing it was breakfast time.

James Potter had been warned by Alex that a new security system called _Servo _would become up and running by Monday. It would thwart all of his pranks which were ridiculous now since he was deciding that he didn't want to perform anymore pranks. He wanted to make himself better. If that meant he would have to reduce his childish behavior then so be it. He looked up to see Alex sit down across from him as Albus slid in next to him and began talking to Rose from across the table. He wasn't going to tell Alex but Alex had always had his back either when warning him about incoming Guardsmen who were always alert onto his previous pranks or just being a good cousin and having an eye on him. It must be an Alvon trait for his Dad said that Uncle Matt had always had his back when they were younger, and still does over at the Ministry. James slowly ate his food.

"So what prank are you going to pull before I put up my security system" said Alex getting his plate set with food.

"Nothing" said James.

"Nothing, oh my god, what have you done with James, has somebody Imperioed you or anything else that can magically erase your inner calling" said Alex.

"No, just decided that it's time I grew up" said James.

"What happened huh" said Alex.

"Bad prank from last year just sort of hit me hard, and let's just say you've always had my back and I'm wondering how tired you are of me doing those sorts of wild antics" said James.

"I sort of get used to it, but it does get repetitive and what bad prank" said Alex.

James floated back to last year him being a second year.

_ "You sure about this" said James' cousin Fred. They were near the lake right after finals. Cromwell a boy the two just resented was going to get hexed._

_ "Fred it's going to work, Cromwell won't know what hits him" said James._

_ "Careful there" said Fred. _

_ "Levicorpus" said James pointing his wand at Cromwell._

_ "Serpensortia" yelled Cromwell._

_ "Reducto" called Fred._

James stopped before the memory got any worse. Cromwell had stopped them both but a girl in James' year who hated his antics who was friends with the slippery Slytherin tried to help Cromwell but the insulting word had slipped.

_"What do you want __**Potter**__" said Rachel Stevens._

_ "I just wanted to apologize, and are you okay" said James._

_ "Just get out, Potter" said Stevens._

_ "Stevens, I'm not going anywhere, you're hurt, I want to help" said James._

_ "You've done enough, Potter, and if you ever come near me again, I'll hex you into oblivion" said Stevens._

_ "Then I give up everything, I won't going anywhere near Cromwell, and I give up pranking, what's the point if in the end people get hurt" said James walking out. He looked back at Rachel staring at her gorgeous brown hair and her soft brown eyes full of tears. "Ugh get a grip you having a crush on her is not helping" thought James._

"Ah so a girl cleaned up your act, hmm, that seems to happen a lot to boys" said Alex.

"How do you know" said James.

"James, c'mon on my Dad's a master at Legimency and Occlumency he taught me how to not allow people in" said Alex.

"But wouldn't you feel someone going through your mind" said James.

"I wasn't searching through your mind, you were just replaying a memory and I just watched" said Alex.

"Oh, so you got the feelings as well" said James.

"Just one, pain" said Alex eating away at his breakfast leaving James back to his own thoughts. He looked across the table to see Stevens. He looked over at Cromwell who was leaving. "I'm going to make amends" said James. He got up and ran briskly to catch up to Cromwell who had turned left.

"Cromwell" said James.

"What do you want, Potter" said Cromwell.

"To apologize, I shouldn't have done what I've done to you these past two years, I hope that you can believe me, that I truly am sorry" said James holding out his hand.

"Potter, I didn't know you had the stuff in you" said Cromwell.

"I was wrong and I'm sorry, I don't even know you, so I'm sorry that I picked on you and pranked you I'm no longer that guy" said James.

"Fine, but we stay away from each other, understood" said Cromwell.

"Alright" said James.

Classes resumed as usual but the common room was truly the place to be if you wanted to get all the gossip and the rumors that were spreading throughout the school. It sort of surprised Victoire when she heard that J.P and Cromwell had been polite to each other. The only person that could know what was going on with J.P. would be James Alvon. She went over to where James was, reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts and sat down.

"Jim did you here" said Victoire.

"About J.P. and Cromwell being civil with each other yes, my brother told me that J.P. grown up and has removed himself from the pranking industry" said James not even looking up from his book.

"So, how bad do you think the N.E. are" said Victoire.

"Don't know my dad never took them, same with Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron the only one that did take them was Aunt Hermione" said James.

"Hmm, hey there's Nikki" said Victoire looking at her sister who was coming in with Alex.

"Alexander come on tell me" said Dominique Weasley.

"No" said Alex.

"Tell me I need to know" said Dominique.

"Henry is my friend I'm not going to tell you and disobey his trust even if you are my cousin" said Alex.

"He did say it then" said Dominique.

"Oh no don't tell me a boy's coming after my cousin" said James.

"I need to know if made the Quidditch Team or not and Henry being the all-knowing one he is knows if I made it or not so Alexander here has to know as well since Henry blabs everything to him" said Dominique.

"Dom, come on you have to learn patience or you'll be a nervous wreck all your life" said Alex. "By the way youmadetheteam" said Alex saying it so fast that he ran up to the boy's dormitory before everybody could ask what he said.

"ALEXANDER!" yelled Dominique.

"Oh look what we have here the Weasels and the big baby where's the other one or is it two now" said McCall.

"You stay away from them McCall they've done nothing to you" said James.

"Oh I will I promise" said McCall. "If of course Victoire decides to come back to our group."

"Don't count on it" said Victoire. The reason she left was due to what she almost did to her and Teddy's friendship two years ago she wasn't going to let her draw her down to the Dark Side.

"A shame, then Alvon, your family is fair game" said McCall.

"I really wish she would do something illegal in front of one my Guardsmen but there's just no way to catch her" said James.

"Inside job then" said Victoire.

"Yeah probably is but what am I going to suspend them on, you have a relationship with a person I despise, evidence always has to be there, Vic, one of the things my dad was keen on when he wrote the Guardsmen Overwatch Rules of Engagement" said James.

"So when's the International Guardsmen Overwatch Tournament coming up" said Victoire.

"Over the summer in Berlin, I know my dad's going and I have to go as the Commodore but I don't know if we can bring anymore" said James.

"Well in the end it will be fun just the two of you right" said Victoire.

"Yeah I guess" said James.

"Well I'll leave you two to your studying" said Dominique who left for the dormitory.

"I'm hitting the sack to" said James closing up and heading off to the boys dormitory alone.

"I wonder how Teddy's handling my parents" said Victoire thinking of her boyfriend and then heading off to bed herself.

nt here...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

It was a bright day in Diagon Alley but Ted Remus Lupin was not enjoying himself. Ted had helped Harry out by taking Lily out of the house and they were outside the ice cream parlor with Lily inside but Bill Weasley was on break from Gringotts and had spotted him. Ted thought Bill his girlfriend's father, was just going to say high but stare he got from him told him. It was days like these that Ted was glad Bill wasn't a werewolf and it was daytime not night with a full moon overhead or Ted would be wolf chow right about now. But the glare gave him just enough assurance that an angry Bill was just as bad.

"So you're dating my daughter now huh" said Bill.

"Yes, sir" said Ted.

"And this just came out of nowhere, yes" said Bill.

"Yes, sir" said Ted.

"And you treat my daughter well then" said Bill.

"Yes, sir" said Ted.

"Very well, I have nothing else to say then" said Bill leaving. Ted slowly let out his breath. Lily came back with her ice cream and too Ted's hand and left. As Ted walked he saw his Uncle Matt walking down the straight holding a tablet in his hand. He was probably reading the last report from the Spec Ops team he directed over at the Ministry. He originally once was an Auror and had become the Deputy Director under his brother Harry but five years ago had commissioned a Special Operations program. Its intent was to give Guardsmen coming out of Hogwarts a field in which they could go into and its main goal was to stop dark wizards before they went dark. It mostly worked but the Aurors still had work cut out for them.

"Uncle Matt" said Ted.

"Huh, oh Teddy, good to see you, sorry reading up on the Ghost Squad's latest report from Russia" said Matt.

"Russian wizards what are they up to now" said Ted.

"Ivan Zakaroff was in charge of this insurrectionist force that wanted to coup not only the Russian Ministry of Magic but also the Russian Federation's Government and put him in charge of the entire Russian people, the Ghosts took care of him before he even knew what was coming" said Matt placing his tablet in his coat pocket. "So I hear that you've been busy with Victoire" he said.

"Not you too, I just had a talk with Bill" said Ted.

"Teddy, I'm happy for you, I truly am, I've been waiting for a while now" said Matt.

"You being the family matchmaker I think is a little weird" said Ted.

"I'm not, a few of the others make the bets I just place one on the table" said Matt.

"You guys place bets, oh that's just wrong" said Ted.

"We got one on every kid that's older than 14, heck my son's got one" said Matt laughing. His OPSAT then went off. He knew what that meant.

"The Ghosts are back in town, got go debrief, I'll see you later oh by the way, how's your schedule for Christmas" said Matt.

"Good, St. Mungo's Antidote Research Hospital is sending Cornell and Lexington to Africa instead of me like last year so I took the week off" said Ted. "Of course it's costing me for Easter Holidays though."

"How's July 10th through the 17th" said Matt.

"Fine, why" said Ted.

"I'm reserving tickets for the International Guardsmen Overwatch Tournament, I'm taking the entire family with me" said Matt.

"The _entire _family" said Ted.

"Yes, the entire family, it's time I showed you all what I've been doing for the last 20 years since the fall of the Dark Lord" said Matt.

"But's it's only been five years since you created the Spec Ops teams" said Ted.

"This is a tournament between the three schools that have instituted the Guardsmen defense program into their schools, it's our version of the Triwizard Tournament except nobody is going to die" said Matt.

"Where's it being held this year" said Ted.

"Berlin" said Matt.

"Berlin, I thought it was Durmstrang this year" said Ted.

"It is but Durmstrang moved from the North Sea area down into the country of Germany after the Second Wizarding War. They built a new castle larger than the other was and now they can hold more students and institute a larger area for their Guardsmen" said Matt.

"Is that why you went to Berlin after the war" said Ted.

"Part of it" said Matt.

"Oh, and the other" said Ted.

"I learned new techniques from the German Aurors, they're more frontal in their assaults. Ted I was transferred around a lot when James was only one, I went from Berlin, to London, to Paris, to Moscow, to Washington, and then back to London by the time James had turned two. I stopped the transfers and decided to be with my wife and son and get my family started. Two years that took Ted. Wasn't fun, not at all. I learned a lot from the different Aurors over in other parts of the world. The grace of France, the brutal assaults of Germany, the defense counterstrikes of Britain and the revolutionary concepts of America all formed the Code I created for my Spec Ops" said Matt.

"Uncle Matt, tell us about the story how you were asked to create the International Guardsmen Overwatch Institute" said Lily.

"Sure, princess, anything for my niece" said Matt. They found a place to sit and Matt propped his niece onto his lap. Ted wondered how Matt survived his encounter with Lord Voldemort and come out this content and happy. Yes, Ted knew the story; he had asked Matt when he had been 16. The story was a terrible one not like the happy endings he would tell the children when they had been young. It scared Ted even more when Matt had described the after pain. He called it the Bleeding Effect, residual magic left on a person. One of the reasons Ted inferred Matt had went to Germany was to escape the pain and to find his own path again. He may have told Arin he loved her but he had lost so much. He had lost friends, colleagues all at the hands of the Dark Lord. He may have looked sane on the outside but Ted had told him that he was far from it. He had been fighting the insanity at the end.

Matt looked at his niece and began to tell the story of the Guardsmen Overwatch Institute. Its initial founding was at the end of Matt's fourth year at Hogwarts when the two schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had asked how to start the Guardsmen program in their schools. Matt told them to just find people willing to join. It wasn't until after the war when the two schools had learned of what the Hogwarts Guardsmen had done. They had gone head to toe against Death Eaters. He was an inspiration to the new Guardsmen in the schools. He was a legend to these privates, lieutenants, commanders, captains and commodores. He was asked by the Heads of the Guards, Professor John Morrie, Professor Willard Adler, and Professor Monique Dubois to become the overall "general" of the Guardsmen. His position that was awarded to him when James had just been seven had been International General of the Guardsmen. He later changed it to the Chief General of the Guardsmen Overwatch. He said that in the end a Guardsmen overall duty is to be the watchful eye over the watchful, so in the end the Overwatch. "And so the three great schools agreed to host tournaments every four years to practice their skills and learn new strategies to better themselves to achieve a greater peace" finished Matt. "Aunt Hermione has stated to me that because of the Guardsmen program becoming international it has increased a greater unity amongst the wizarding communities" said Matt. She had also stated that without Matt and his vision of what a member of the Guardsmen created the lasting peace. Also if a war ever broke out again maybe they would get international support. He didn't want to think about another war. Harry had kept telling him to share his story with the children. He was at Christmas when they were all at his house. It was time. James was seventeen and had kept asking him when he found out his dad was some war hero. He had a right to know and so did the rest of his family.

"Well that's really the story" said Matt.

"You're great at story telling" said Lily.

"Thank you, Lily, well it was nice seeing you again, stop by my place anytime Ted" said Matt getting up and heading back towards the Ministry. His OPSAT then rang. It was Harry saying that he needed his Deputy back that instant. He knew why too. Up North in York they were having recurring instances of wanna-be-Death Eaters attacking Muggles and any wizards and witches stopping them. Harry probably wanted him and his Spec-Ops on the case. He knew the perfect team for the job.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

"Alright, _Servo_ is now operational" said Alex giving the final tune up to the security system. It was a good day for him. The Guardsmen had always thought his inventions were whack but in the end they loved the technology he came up with. The camo-packs from the year before were still in wide usage, the _Raptor _and _Warthog_ were standard equipment on a mission in the Forbidden Forest. This was Alex pride and joy _Servo _would detect a problem and send an automated message to James' OPSAT and then James would send out a team to handle the situation but with the security system installed and people knowing it was there hopefully the situations that the Guardsmen had to deal with on patrol was limited. For the traditional Guardsmen such as Professor Morrie who had been there when Alex grandfather James Alvon (I) was in school and his father. The old man could still kick butt though having defeated a fifth year who had called Professor Morrie a bitter old fool.

"Good, let's see, Great Hall Corridor, Staircases, corridors and Common Rooms. We're good then" said James.

"Yes, we are, so James how about we head to the Three Broomsticks grab some butter beer and celebrate" said Alex.

"I'll have to pass on the butter, little brother, we'll celebrate next time alright" said James.

"Fine, I'll go see if Dom wants to go" said Alex leaving James to the camera feed on the laptop.

"Why do you call her Dom, I mean everyone else calls her Dominique or Nikki" said James.

"I don't know, she hasn't called me out on it has she or tell me to call her Dominique or Nikki" said Alex.

"Hmm, alright, good point" said James. Alex rolled his eyes and left his brother to his business. He walked by the Eastern Corridor and stopped. He pressed himself up against the wall. It was McCall and Commander Iota or Quentin Strong. "Augh" whispered Alex. They were snogging on Guardsmen grounds. It was disgusting but yet there was the mole that James had been talking about to him in the Boy's Dormitory a few nights ago. Quentin Strong would cover that bitch's ass every day just to get a quick snog. Alex than ran down the corridor and found Dominique, well he sort of ran into her and they tumbled onto the floor.

"Alexander" growled Dominique.

"Hey, Dom" said Alex giving his father's famous grin that his mother always blushed when he did that.

"Stop that" said Dominique giving him a smack on the cheek.

"Ouch, jeez alright I'm sorry" said Alex. "You mind getting off of me" said Alex.

"Oh, sorry" said Dominique. Alex would have sworn he saw her blush but it was gone before he could ask.

"So, Dom, its still morning and Hogsmeade trip is today, want to head down" said Alex.

"Can't" said Dominique.

"Dom, come on, live a little" said Alex.

"Got to get down to the Quidditch pitch for practice Alexander" she said.

"Well I'll come down" said Alex.

"Alexander, that won't be necessary" said Dominique. Another blush but then it was gone.

"I want to though, Dom were friends, sometimes we call ourselves cousins" said Alex.

"Alexander just let me go" said Dominique walking off.

"Alright" said Alex. He then just thought of something. He called her Dom and she called him Alexander. Nobody called him Alexander nobody except maybe his great grandpa Alexander and nobody called Dom, Dom. Oh Dom with her blonde hair and… Alex get a grip on yourself. His mind then drifted into a fighting contest. **You're cousins. **_ No you have no blood relations to her, you just call each other cousins because of how close of a relationship you have since you were born. _**We're family, family, god damn it you are not falling in love with Dom.**_ Sorry mate you are. _**Oh god, I'm in love with Dom, I wonder if she likes me back**_. Well she was blushing wasn't she? _**That could have been anything else. **_Really how many girls actually have blushed at you? _**Um…**_ Yeah I thought so buddy boy. _He soon stopped himself as he entered the Common Room and found Victoire and Jenny studying.

"Alex you look awful" said Victoire.

He sat down and banged his head on the table.

"Okay, are you alright" said Victoire looking at her young cousin.

"No, I think I fancy your sister" said Alex.

"Oh, that's not good" said Jenny.

"No, really, I mean we're family right" said Alex.

"Well technically you aren't so it's only natural that you would feel that way for her" said Victoire.

"But in respect that we've known each other since birth we sort of are" said Alex.

"I've known Teddy for all my life and look at where we are" said Victoire.

"Yeah but do you and Teddy call each other cousins" said Alex.

"Have you told her how you feel" said Jenny.

"No, I didn't know I had any until a few moments ago when I stumbled upon her and we sort of fell and she was laying on top of me and her lovely blonde hair and strawberry red lips and…" said Alex.

"Yeah he's hooked head over heels for her" said Jenny.

"Alex, just tell her and get it over with" said Victoire.

"I'll think about it alright" said Alex. He walked up to the Boy's Dormitory.

When Victoire knew he had shut the door she turned and looked at Jenny.

"Why didn't you tell him" said Jenny.

"That's between him and Nikki. I mean Nikki confided in us about her feelings for Alex. I mean now he's confided in us his feelings for Nikki, I want them to sort it out for themselves. Nikki feels the same way. She has strong feelings for him but is scared because of the fact that they've called each other cousins for so long wouldn't it be weird to now be boyfriend and girlfriend. Who knows how long it'll take them" said Victoire.

The Christmas Holidays arrived and the Weasley/ Potter/Alvon clans returned home to celebrate. Christmas was to be at the Alvon Homestead. Matt who had a flat when he and Arin had first married had moved out into the wide plains up north and had built by his own hands when James had been two a new house or manor for that was the correct word. The land he had was eleven acres with the house covering only four of it. Its huge property was that of a ranch. He loved the open air that presented itself from the mountains above his home to the little creek out back that when James had been seven had enjoyed going fishing with his old man. Of course now James was seventeen and Matt was 36 which just showed how old Matt was. Matt came down the stairs having been awoken by his little girl to go to the Christmas tree to see all the presents that he and Arin had spent hours wrapping. Matt's mind floated to the first Christmas he had with his family a whole, Katherine just a few months old, Alex just about three and James six the wonder in his sons eyes and the baby crawling around looking for a way to get under the tree. Matt who had been younger when that had happened was okay with getting up early, now his body with the late nights at the office was now starting to wear on him. James was already brewing for him a morning cup of tea and handed it to him as he reached the stairwell. He thanked his son and sat on in his favorite lounge chair. The Alex grabbed one side of the couch while James grabbed the other leaving Katherine to grab the middle. His wife Arin who was dressed in a bed robe came down stairs and sat on Matt's lap. He loved having her at his side.

"Well, anytime you three want to start" he pronounced.

"Kat, you go first" said Alex.

"Alright" she said. It went with that for the rest of the morning.

"Alright, bring those back up to your room our guest will be here by 11:00" said Arin. Matt then went into the kitchen and set to work on cooking. In his travels across the globe he had acquired a few techniques to create meals. He laughed at his inexperience in cooking when he was young. After he had finished putting the turkey in the oven he heard the door knock. He went to it and looked to see his grandfather Alexander Paxton with his grandmother.

"Hello, kids, your great-grandparents are here" said Matt. "Well come on in, you're looking good" he said.

"Yeah for an old man like me, getting here is the hard part" said Alexander Paxton.

"Grandpa" said Katherine jumping up onto her grandfather. "Oh easy there Katherine, easy" said Matt.

"Hey how's my little girl doing" said Alexander setting her down.

"Fine Grandpa" said Katherine. The rest of the Weasleys arrived. Christmas was a time of being together and Matt was glad to have his family by here. Dinner was about to begin when a knock came at the door. "I'll be right back" said Matt. He went to the door. He hated what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

"Scott" whispered Matt.

"Don't think I like this anymore than you do" said Scott.

"Matthew" said Arin's mother Cassandra giving him a hug and walking into the house with Scott at her side.

"I sent you all letters but you've never answered" said Matt.

"Because I got rid of them before she got to them" said Scott looking around.

"Honey who, Mum, Dad" said Arin.

"Hello, dear" said her mum.

"Stay away" said Arin. "Just stay away."

"Really, so why invite us then" said Scott.

"Dear" said Arin.

"I sent them a letter, they're still my children's grandparents like it or not" said Matt. "And I didn't invited them, I just wished them a Merry Christmas."

"Well, she interpreted as an invitation" said Scott.

"I just wanted to see my grandchildren wouldn't you" said Cassandra.

"Not his offspring" said Scott.

"Mum" said James coming out wondering what was going on. Harry and Ron came out as well and they too looked surprised. Matt gave them a reassuring nod stating he'll handle this.

"He's got my daughter's eyes" said Cassandra.

"Stay away from my son, mother" said Arin.

"Dear" she said.

"No, you supported dad, and I will never forgive any of you for that" said Arin. "Dad, Matt gave you a free ride away from Azkaban how can you treat him like this" said Arin.

"Mum, who is it?" said Alex looking over and sliding through his uncles.

"No, you got to be kidding me, a duplicate of him" said Scott.

"His name is Alexander Scott" said Matt. "And that is James Jason and my daughter who I will not allow you to see is Katherine Elizabeth" said Matt.

"Is that supposed to be a peace offering having my name in one of your sons" said Scott.

"No, it just suits him" said Matt. "And you taint the name Scott anyway."  
"I will not be treated this way" said Scott.

"You're in my house now, I'm not in yours, oh and by the way, if you change your ideals a little I may allow you into my department as a secretary, otherwise, get out" said Matt.

"Oh hilarious, get out, you'll have to mean it more" said Scott.

"Like cursing me into oblivion, I'm not like you Scott I don't let my emotions get the best of me, I've lost too many people to Death Eaters. You should count yourself lucky I let you not go to Azkaban. I wrote all those fake letters from Arin because she wants nothing to do with you, I wrote them so at least I wouldn't be held responsible for another family divided because of that war" said Matt.

James in the matter of split second had learned a little about his father during the war. This war had divided his mum away from her parents. He knew why he never saw them. His grandfather was a Death Eater. He looked at Ted who stared at the scene. Every adult was staring.

"So get out" said Matt.

"You'll have to make me" said Scott.

"Get out" said Matt.

"Oh not going to do what you did to Bellatrix, I mean push her down with all your might because she entered your mind and crushed it" said Scott. His smile was the final straw. Matt anger finally burst and Matt punched Scott in the solar plexus. "Big mistake" said Matt who dragged him out of the house and pushed him into a snow bank. "Don't bother coming back, for the next time you decide to show up, run, because you'll have Aurors coming after you" said Matt. "Cassandra it was nice to see you again" politely replied Matt as Cassandra left. Before she left though she stopped. "We may never see them again" said Cassandra.

"I'm afraid that you'll have to let Arin handle that" said Matt.

"No, you're not mum, you gave up the rights when Dad joined Lord Voldemort and you supported him" said Arin.

"But what else was I supposed to do" said Cassandra.

"You Cruciated Matt, mother!" screamed Arin.

"I'm sorry though" said Cassandra.

"I know, but it's just not good enough anymore, please leave" said Arin.

"Very well" said Cassandra going. Matt shut the door.

"I'll explain the war to you later tonight boys, so don't go asking questions now" said Matt to his sons returning back to the table.

"Who would like to say grace before we begin" said Matt.

"I will" said Katherine.

"Go ahead, dear" said Matt.

"Dear Lord, Happy Birthday, please light the path for every one of my family member especially my father who I see is going through a tough time. Also give James a new confidence in himself since his breakup is irritating me, Alex find out his feelings and everyone receive your blessing. Amen" said Katherine.

"That was nice dear" said Arin.

"Looks like you got a preacher, Matt" said Fred.

"Oh shut it" said Matt.

"Come on then let's eat" said Ron who got a smack from Hermione for being well, Ron.

Matt cut the turkey and they all enjoyed the meal. They headed out into the living room and almost everyone waited for Matt to begin his tail. They had watched it but nobody had asked the pain and torture he had suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort. Matt took a slow breath.

"Now, all of you know that when you've asked me to tell my war stories I usually shrug it off and tell you a quick phrase like I'm too busy or tell Harry to tell you about his war stories. Mine are bloody, war is bloody. The way we tell war stories is sort of to glorify them mine are not. I lost many of my brothers in arms due to that war. So here's the tale. I'll start in my sixth year at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Harry had asked me to put every Guardsman on duty a good thing to for we were attacked by Death Eaters storming the castle. We held our line, but we got lucky. The men weren't prepared for the Death Eaters that came through; we needed better strategies and better training as a cohesive unit. I almost lost Jason that night. From Greyback, he jumped on him and just started tearing him to shreds. The scream then the piercing shot that came from my rifle. It was my first encounter with the werewolf and it wouldn't be my last. He was strong but he had no conscience even in his human form. He defeated me but my primary focus was on my friend Jason. I ran over to him and looked at the damage. He would live with those scars over his chest, legs and arms for the rest of his short life. I got Jason to the medical ward. Madam Pomfrey took him in and got to work on his wounds. I went out and collected more of the injured. We lost 10 men and 25 were injured that night. I became a broken man that night having seen that war would take away so much from me" said Matt.

As James listened to his father he could sense his father's voice. His voice which had always been so full of life during the occasions that they had together but this voice was lifeless almost dead, it also sounded resentful and sorrowful. For the first time James knew why his father never talked about the war. To him he was no hero, just a soldier who had out lived his comrades. He then moved onto how he got the scar on his right eye. Originally when James asked it was a simple Guardsmen training accident now it was a horror story.

"I didn't want anyone else to die, I mean Jason had just died right in my arms, Fred was dead, and Harry had gone to go get himself killed. It was almost like it was time for me to die as well. I went up to Lord Voldemort and told him to kill me. To end it right there. He didn't. He made me work for my death. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me. He then had his other Death Eaters join in. For fifteen minutes I laid there in agony, slowly losing my mind. Then he had Greyback give me this scar and Bellatrix entering my mind crippling my very being from the inside out. It was your mother, your aunt that saved me from going insane. I don't know what I did to deserve her" said Matt. "So I fought against them once more. Harry came back and well you know that story but I was on my path. I followed Greyback who had retreated to the clock tower. I yelled at him saying this is for Delta. I flung myself at him and on the descent down ended the man who had bitten Remus, who had maimed Bill, who had almost killed my best friend and who had given me a scar I will never forget, a permanent reminder of the war" said Matt. "And like every happy ending, the heroes had cake and ice cream."

"I don't remember the cake or the ice cream" said Ron.

"My war stories aren't exactly to detail Ron" said Matt.

"What happened afterwards" said James.

"Kingsley became the new minister and when he got the Ministry reconnected to the outside world he needed a volunteer to head over to Germany. I accepted quickly. Not that I wanted to leave your mother but I needed to get away from it all, the pain, the war, where my friend had walked. I still look at the school as a warzone not a school" said Matt to his son.

"How'd you move from the pain" said Victoire.

"I met a few Muggles, old ones back from the Muggle Battle of the Bulge. They joined the German army, they told me how to move past the sites you had seen during war. Mourning was the first step, acceptance and moving on was the last. Grieving is the hardest part of being who we are. So I moved on accepting that my friends' death were not my fault. But the mental scarring was still there and still is, I still have my moments of relapse but your mother helps me out through them" said Matt. "I just never want you around when I have one."

Everyone remained silent. "So, any other questions" asked Matt.

"What's Berlin like" said Dominique.

"Well, it's breathtaking nothing like Paris but it's a nice city. In fact I hope all of you will get a chance to come with me this summer when I take my family to the International Guardsmen Overwatch Tournament" said Matt.

"You're inviting all of us" said Arthur Weasley.

"Yes" said Matt.

"Are you crazy" said Harry.

"What we did it a few years ago for the World Quidditch Cup" said Matt.

"Yeah but that was here in Britain not Germany" said Harry.

"Well, we're not going by port-key" said Matt.

"What are we going by?" said Hermione.

"Delta Tubes" said Matt.

"What?" said Hermione who had neither heard the word or even knew what it meant.

"Delta Tubes, are large transporters tubes that we have set up across the world. The Delta Tubes are a free way to get to your destination without the interference of getting a port-key from the Transportation Department no offense Percy" said Matt. Percy just shrugged.

"You want all of us to use these Delta Tubes don't they scramble your molecules" said Rose.

"We have used these before and they are perfectly safe" said Matt.

"No offense Matt but I think this is one of the craziest ideas you have had I mean only your sons are in the Guardsmen" said Harry.

"No someone else's kid is in there" said Matt.

"Who" said Fleur.

"From another country though, sorry, I think I'll let it be a surprise. Moving on, listen you won't be taking up space in the main area, you'll be in the box seat with me, they have 40 seats there and there's 30 of us. Come on the past years I've gone alone and I need all of you to see what we Guardsmen have done over the past 20 years you'll be surprised" said Matt.

"Fine, we'll go" said Harry looking at his children who were beaming at their uncle.

"We'll go as well" said Bill.

"So will we" said George.

"Count us in" said Percy.

"Might as well, cross that off our bucket list, Molly, going to another country" said Arthur.

"I've already cleared my schedule" said Ted.

"Very well, we'll come along" said Hermione.

"Thank you" said Matt. "Now who wants the first gift" said Matt starting off the gift unwrapping session.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

James looked at his father. He wanted him to fight him. His old man was crazy. His father had his grandfather James Alvon's sword _Avalon _in his hand and was twirling it around. His sword _Capricorn _had a gold tint to it compared to the silver edge of the steel blade crisped with the emerald on the end of its hilt. He remembered his father telling the story after the Christmas party how he got James grandfather's sword. Aphelion and him and been engulfed in flames and had come out where his grandfather's armor had surrounded him. It was complicated magic his father had said but it had been something that a phoenix could do as long as it had a bond with its companion. Aphelion, the old phoenix was perched up on the roof overlooking the two Guardsmen. Alex was leaned up against a post waiting probably to watch his brother get his butt kicked by their dad.

"Alright son, come on" said Matt.

"Dad, you're not even in a guard" said James.

"Don't have to be" said Matt.

"A little overconfident aren't you Dad" said James.

"Come on, let's see what your instructors have been teaching you" said Matt.

James took one step and his Dad was already an inch in front of him. "Don't be afraid to use magic, it's what I learned" he said. He sent a thrust of wind that pushed James to the ground and his father's sword was already at his throat. "Try again" said Matt drawing back. James got up. He took his stance and charged once more. His father just kicked snow off the ground and it hit him right in his face blinding him. He felt a foot press against his leg and he fell down into the snow. He got up and wiped his face of the snow. "Using your surroundings, a lesson that is first taught when you're a private" said Matt. "You're making rookie mistakes" said Matt.

"Dad, we're not at war" said James.

"Sorry, but you'll be hearing it from Professor Morrie about the Tournament this summer. He wants to win. I would like to see Hogwarts win but I also want to see cooperation amongst the nations" said Matt. James was helped up. "Alright, let's see what you really can do" said Matt. His father swung his sword to James right side. James blocked it and pushed down slicing his sword towards his father's neck. His dad stepped back blocking the swing and then took his hilt and slammed it into James chest plate knocking him to the ground.

"Good thing we're wearing armor" said James.

"That depends on your view on the armor" said Matt.

"Hey Alex, why don't we show Dad what we've come up with" said James. Alex came over and strapped a pack onto James back. "System set up" said Alex. "Good to go." James then turned invisible.

"Active camo, a technique the Spec Ops forces I have are using didn't know my son designed a similar feature" said Matt.

"Yeah but dad he can run in this without being detected" said Alex.

"Hmm, looks like your one step ahead of us then" said Matt. Alex looked at his father who sounded impressed.

"Thanks" said Alex he then went back inside getting out of the cold.

"Alex seem different to you" said Matt.

"Girl problems" said James.

"Oh" said Matt. "Great thought it was bad enough doing one talk, now I got do to another one."

"At least mum's got Katherine right" said James.

"Yeah" said Matt. "Listen let's end it I won again and you still need to learn and practice I got a son with girl problems" said Matt heading back up to the house.

Alex got a knock on the door. He looked up to see his father leaning against the door way. If any time of day his father looked like his father it would be now. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a long red sweater. He sat down on his bed and stared at his son. Alex knew what his dad was doing waiting for him to make the first move. His dad was actually funny in his parenting some days. He would either act like a dad or revert back to being a Commodore of the Guard, most of the time it was the dad that shown through. He wondered what today would be.

"So, James tells me you have girl problems" said Matt. He made the first move, oh he was his father now and they weren't sparring each other for supremacy of the conversation. His father wanted the truth there was no way around it. His father was good in Legimency and Occlumency but he would never go into his children's minds but he knew to study body language, a technique from France.

"Yes" said Alex.

"So who's the girl" said Matt.

"Dominique" said Alex. Alex studied his father's face. His father's face was contorted trying to figure out if it was his goddaughter or it was some other girl with the same name.

"Weasley" asked Matt.

"Yes" said Alex.

His father did something unexpected. A smile came across the corner of his lips. "Fleur and I thought about that when you two were young. She called you Alexander and you didn't even mind. You don't even allow me to call you Alexander only when I'm angry do I use it. You call her Dom or Dominique not Nikki like most of the other family. Alex do you truly have feelings for her" said Matt.

"I think I do?" said Alex.

"There is no think, Alex, there is either yes or no" said Matt. Alex looked at his father. Straight in the eye which was difficult considering the war hero his father was.

"Yes" replied Alex.

"Then what's holding you back" said Matt.

"I don't know, we're cousins or we treat each other like one" said Alex.

"Been working out well with all the pureblood families who haven't married either a Muggle or a Muggle-born" said Matt.

"Okay, so you want me to what just ask her out and not worry about that" said Alex.

"Yes" said Matt. Alex looked at his father's navy blue eyes, his eyes, his grandmother's eyes. They had the confidence in him to do this. Alex wondered if his eyes had that. Alex got up. "What if she says no" he asked his dad.

"Then she says no and at least you tried, I'll go restock on the Kleenex" said Matt getting up as well and heading down the stairs.

"I'm not going to cry" said Alex looking over the banister.

"I was more talking about Fleur" called back Matt heading into the kitchen.

"What?" said Alex running down.

"She wants to see you and Dominique together, has since you were five" said Matt.

"Aunt Fleur has been playing matchmaker" said Alex.

"All the adults have" said Matt. "We betted on Victoire and Teddy" said Matt. "I won though; they all said by the time Victoire was the age of nineteen, I said seventeen."

"You got lucky is all" said Alex.

"And that's the thing with women, it's all luck" said Matt.

"Alright I'm heading to Shell Cottage then" said Alex. Alex looked back at his father who was making a list for shopping. His mother was with Ginny and his dad had taken the week off saying the world didn't need him at that exact moment. Matt looked back at his son. "Well get going, you're on a confident boost don't let it go out yet" said Matt waving him off. Alex in a while since he had turned into becoming a teenager felt his affection for his father. His father had never left his side at all. His father was just that his dad not a war hero that's why he never liked talking about his past he wanted to be a dad not a war hero. He soon took the Floo to Shell Cottage.

Matt looked as his son departed. He shook his head hoping for the best of his son. Dominique, really little Dominique. He thought he had seen a spark when they had been 12. Matt remembered that summer day. He had taken the day off when Arin had gone with Katherine to the doctor's office, a broken arm not a good way to spend the summer. He was sitting on the porch looking out as Alex played with his friend Dominique. They had been close since they had been two. Alex fell down and then started to laugh as Dominique laid on top of him. Matt noted it as nothing until now when Alex had told him of his feelings for her. Matt seeing James was gone probably apparitated over to the Potters. Matt apparitated to Shell Cottage wanting to know if his son would succeed.

James Potter looked up to see James Alvon coming into his house.

"Thank you James for watching the kids" said Ginny.

"Aunt Ginny it's no problem in fact this, helps get me away from the house" said James.

"Matt training you hard then" said Harry.

"I think it was more of a training for him" said James.

"He likes to keep himself up to speed with his Spec Ops team" said Harry. "I've met them, they're a very covert bunch in fact they can be quite intimidating."

"The great powerful Harry Potter is afraid of a few ex-Guardsmen" said James.

"James, I'm sure your father would frown on ex-Guardsmen" said Harry.

"Right, once a Guardsmen always a Guardsmen" said James.

"Just enjoy being in school" said Ginny.

"What I keep hearing from Mum and Dad" said James.

"Well we're off" said Harry and Ginny leaving.

James who was sitting on the couch reading looked at his older cousin.

"So you decided to give up pranking, Alex's security system scare you off" said James

"No" said James Potter.

"J.P. come on you deciding not to prank is like me deciding to hang up my pistol" said James.

"You'll have to at the end of this year" said J.P.

"Not exactly I'll go on to the Auror Department" said James.

"Fine anyone new" said J.P. changing the subject.

"No, it's just that I don't want to, Leah knew me since I was a kid, and now I'm lost like a puppy" said James.

"Hey if it helps J. I never liked her, she's now ruining the team with her being the Captain's girl. He just keeps snogging her" said James.

"And you just remember that, no way do we want you to turn into your grandfather who snogged every girl in the school" said James.

"Is that a challenge I hear" said James.

"James" said James Alvon becoming serious.

"I know, I look at Aunt Arin and how happy she is with Uncle Matt, then I look at Mum and Dad, I want to find someone special too" said J.P.

"J.P. you will, hey who knows it maybe Stevens" said James.

"Shut up" said J.P. going back to studying, yes, he was studying.

"Okay you can do this" said Alex. He had been greeted by Fleur who had told Dominique was in her room. She was surprised to see him since he had not really mentioned anytime he would be coming over. He was the first one to tell what he would tell Dominique. Fleur had looked at him like it was not surprising but as he made his way up the stairs he thought he had heard a yes come from her lips. He knocked. _"Now or never Alexander" as he thought. _The door swung open to reveal Dominique Weasley.

"Alexander, what brings you out here, I mean, hi" said Dominique.

"Hi, um, can I come in" said Alex.

"Into my bedroom" said Dominique.

"Yeah bad idea then, huh" said Alex.

"Alexander are you okay" said Dominique.

"Dom I need to tell you something" said Alex.

"Dom I need to tell you something" was what Dominique heard come out of Alex's mouth. _"Oh god, he was a Leglimens he could have read her thoughts and now he wants to set the record straight" she thought._

"Dom, I…" said Alex. He was loosening his sweater around his neck. Dominique looked at him and for the first time saw the calm, cool, and usually graceful under pressure guy was actually nervous. "…love you" he finally said. Dominique looked at him. He said it. She looked at him. His face was turning red; her mother had said that the Alvon trait of blushing and turning red as bright as a Weasley's hair was a trait of their love. "Alexander, did you just say I love you" she asked.

"Yes" he said. His head then hit the ground and his foot was twirling on the floor.

"I…love you too" said Dominique.

Alex brought his head up and stared at her. She loved him. SHE LOVED HIM! He didn't know what to do but something told him to do it. He pulled her into him giving an "oh" from her mouth and he kissed it. She kissed back. A yelp came from across the hall. They turned to look at Victoire Weasley staring at them.

"Well you did say to tell her" said Alex. He looked at his girlfriend, man did it feel good to think that, and gave his father's grin on his face. She smiled back and this time gave him the kiss.

"God now I have to worry about this boy" said Bill looking at Alex. "He's a good kid, same as Ted but…" said Bill.

"Bill, hold your tongue, his father is right here" said Matt.

"Matt, she's my little girl" said Bill.

"And he's my little boy" said Matt.

They were sitting at the kitchen table. Ted had come for dinner and was looking at Victoire who knew that this conversation was more about them than about Alex and Dominique hooking up.

"Listen, they're still underage, so it's not like they're going to go to any pubs and they are not going to well you know" said Matt not wanting to say the word.

"God, I hope not a Weasley/Alvon baby coming along when they're only fourteen the world is not ready for that" said Bill.

"I agree, with that but they're old enough that we should feel comfortable with them going out" said Matt.

"Yes, yes they're actually the most responsible of our children, no offense to James or Katherine" said Bill.

"Katherine's the youngest, James when he was Alex age was a troublemaker, must come with the name" said Matt.

"It truly must, James, it just must be a name for a troublemaker" said Bill. They were talking about James Alvon and James Potter.

"So" said Dominique.

"Fine, but Alex let's talk privately" said Bill leading Alex into the other room.

"And Dominique why don't we talk privately" said Matt leading Dominique outside. Fleur stared at both of the men and then looked at Ted and Victoire. "So 'ow are you doing" asked Fleur.

Bill looked at Alex. Alexander was the most responsible teenager Bill had met. He wasn't like Fred and George or Charlie. Bill had known Alex since he was born and he knew that his daughter and Matt's son would grow close having been born in the same year but he didn't know it would blossom to this. It made him more upset because he knew the kid. "Alex, you say you love my daughter" said Bill.

"Yes sir" said Alex.

"I won't stop you I've seen parents who do that, your mother for example and her strained relationship with her parents, but if you hurt my daughter, if you break her heart, I will make sure that the Alvon and Weasley families never talk or see each other again, understood" said Bill.

"Yes, sir" said Alex.

Matt sat Dominique down on the porch swing and he stood staring off into the blackness ocean beyond the cottage. "I remember when you two were little" started Matt.

"If this is your story of saying that if I break your son's heart that I'm as good as dead story you don't have to say another word" said Dominique.

"No that's what my son's getting, you're getting a life moral" said Matt. "My son was little no older than 7, god was that long ago, and he told me that when he found that person he would do what any Alvon would do, and that would be our face turning as red as a flame so did he?"asked Matt.

"Yes" said Dominique.

"Good" said Matt. Dominique face lighten up but Matt shocked her by turning cold. "So don't break his heart, he's my baby boy, he's my son, and I don't like women who play around so if you mean what you said to him, then go ahead be together just don't break his heart unless things don't work out" coldly replied Matt.

"Yes" said Dominique.

"Yes, what?" said Matt.

"Sir" said Dominique. She had never had to call Uncle Matt sir or anyone that, Matt was deadly serious with this it scared her. Then his smile returned and then he began to talk about how to make Alex turn red in embarrassment. What a dad to have?

The two parties returned and sat at the table. "Well, Alex I think we should leave" said Matt heading towards the chimney. He looked back at his son. "I think your forgetting to do something" he said as he saw his son walking towards him.

"Oh, um" said Alex.

"I'm going upstairs tell me when it's over" said Bill leaving.

Matt waited as Alex made his goodbye. He walked over to his dad and they proceeded to the chimney. "Alvon Homestead" said Matt as they departed.

James Alvon tucked Lily Luna into her bed. He gave a quick kiss onto her forehead. He went over to see Albus and James. J.P. was already asleep while Albus was crawling into bed. James looked at Albus as he pulled his covers over and he flicked the lights off wishing them a good night. He walked down the stairs. He sat on the couch putting his hands to his chin. Was there a girl out there for him? J.P. hated his ex-girlfriend which surprised him but it was probably because she had been a distraction towards J.P. for he never received his elder cousin's attention as often as he should have had. He wiped his face with his hands something his dad would do every time he was in deep thought. He wouldn't find her at Hogwarts he knew that. James looked up as Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny walked in.

"Alex and Dominique, can't believe it" said Uncle Harry.

"I'm more surprised by the quick turnaround between Matt and Fleur" said Ginny.

"Wait, our Alex" said James.

"Yes, your brother and Dominique" said Harry.

"And our Nikki" said James.

"Yes" said Ginny.

"That was his girl problem, he couldn't ask Nikki out" said James.

"Well thanks for watching the kids" said Ginny.

"Yeah no problem, they weren't a problem" said James.

"Not even James" said Harry.

"No, J.P. was fine" said James heading out and appariting away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

The Christmas Holidays ended quickly for Katherine. She didn't want to leave, not again. Her father of course sent her off under the guise of saying that everything was going to be fine. Her brothers though they loved her had no time for her problems. Alex was more concerned for Dominique while James was concerned for his future career. She of course was being humiliated by the McCall girl what hurt worse was that she was the byproduct Edward McCall, an old Guardsman; of course she didn't really know her father due to her parents' divorce that happened when she had been two years old. And yet she took in pleasure of teasing her hair, her mum's hair as her dad put it. Dad kept insisting she looked like her mum and instilled into her not to date until she was thirty because of that. Mum stated to Dad that he was just worried about her meeting a boy just like him which Dad groaned every time. She wasn't interested in boys due to the fact that all the first years in her class were all idiots, well except maybe the Potter, Malfoy, and Weasley children of the first years.

Katherine woke up early in the morning. She dressed quickly and went down the stairs. She found James lying in a chair with a book covering his lap. She nudged James. He shot up found his chair drawing his pistol and looking around. He looked over at Katherine putting his pistol back in its holster. "Sorry" said James as he looked at Katherine.

"Haven't been sleeping well either" said Katherine.

"I keep imagining a war, not the Second Wizarding War but something more worse, something that will most of Europe" said James.

"James, calm down, I think you're just stressing about your N.E. " said Katherine.

"Yeah, that's it, it has to be" said James. He sat back down and rubbed his eyes. Katherine was reminded of her dad doing the same thing when he was stressed or over-tired or worried. It was James; James was never worried, never.

"Ah look who it is the big baby and the little baby sister" said McCall.

"Back off Claire" said James. Alex wasn't going to hold him back, and Katherine could barely even reach his arms to steady his anger. If he wanted to right now he could shoot her with his pistol and but in the end he would either be put in detention or even worse be removed from the Guardsmen and no longer the Commodore. Katherine did the best thing she could think of. She opened her mouth. "Oh baby huh, for the past seven years that the best you could come up with, I mean seriously, you could do better" said Katherine. She shouldn't have done that.

"Oh the pipsqueak can talk" said Claire.

"Nobody calls my little sister a pipsqueak" said a voice. It wasn't James who had spoken. It was Alex whose hand was wrapped around Dominique's waist and Dominique was ready to go into a fight with Claire. Katherine peered around to see Albus and Victoire standing on the steps with James Potter peering around from Albus wand close to his chest waiting to strike with the rest of his family. Claire was outnumbered and she knew it. Her posse had disappeared on her when seeing that they were outmatched. "Very well, you win this round then, but listen to me, pipsqueak, watch your back for when you don't know it, I'll have my revenge for this humility" she threatened. She walked off leaving Katherine looking at the faces of her cousins and siblings as she left.

"I can't believe you used to hang out with her" said Dominique.

"Took Ted to get me to see my ways" said Victoire.

"To bad Ted isn't here anymore to back us up though" said James.

"Ted wouldn't have waited though" said Dominique.

"Dom" said Alex.

"Alexander come on you were just holding me to make sure I wasn't going to do anything stupid" said Dominique.

"No, I just love feeling your waist" said Alex.

"Oh shut it" said Dominique planting a kiss on Alex's lips.

"And I love feeling that" said Alex.

"UGH!" groaned Katherine and Albus as they walked out of the common room.

James Potter looked at Dominique and Alex. They were so happy and in love. He had to do something. Rachel was sitting across from her friends. God he had to be stupid to ask right. He looked at Cromwell who was giving him the thumbs up. Over the past months they had become friends and James had confided in him his darkest secret. He had been perfectly okay with James decision on loving Rachel and in doing so had been giving him pointers as long as James helped him in Transfiguration. James got up and walked over to Rachel.

"Rachel, can we talk" said James.

"What do you want Potter" said Rachel.

"Just to talk" said James.

"Talk about what" she asked.

"Um…" said James.

"Potter, are you actually lost for words" said Rachel. She turned and stared at him. He froze up and just shook his head. "How interesting to see you actually lost for once" said Rachel.

"Rachel, I, I'm sorry I given up" said James.

"I've noticed, already past Christmas and you haven't even pranked, are you sick Potter" said Rachel.

"It's James" said James.

"I know what your first name is, and it doesn't matter to me what I call you" said Rachel.

"It does to me though, it's James, and even Cromwell does" he said.

"Why you and Cromwell seem to be having a blast of a time together" said Rachel.

"Rachel, he's sorry too, we're both sorry, we don't want to lose you, me and you are the only friends he's got, and you're…" said James.

"And I'm what, Potter?" said Rachel.

"Everything to me" he said.

"What did you just say" she said.

"Oi, c'mon Rachel you heard him" said Cromwell joining up.

"You're beautiful, smart, funny, and the first moment I laid my eyes on you, I was in love, I was immature but I hope I'm getting better, Cromwell, here is a nice guy he's my best friend, I just wish I could become friends with you… and maybe more" he asked hopefully.

"God, James you have the weirdest ways to ask a girl out don't you" said Rachel.

"I take it as a no then" said James.

"Better luck with the others mate" said Cromwell slapping him and the back. They went to turn to their sitting areas when Rachel grabbed James hand. James looked down.

"You ask a girl out and then you turn and walk away, James, I have to teach you manners and how to respect your girlfriend better" she said. Cromwell's eyes lit up and he slapped him harder on the back. "Never mind mate, you nailed it now if you excuse me" said Cromwell gleefully heading back to the Slytherin table.

"It's a yes" said James.

She just nodded her head. James decided to do the next best thing he wrapped his arms around her and just gave her a kiss on the cheek; he wasn't ready like Alex to start snogging a girl…yet.

Albus Potter didn't know what he was thinking when he heard James, his brother had a girlfriend and it happened to be the very person he most thought would never say yes to James: Rachel Stevens. It was like the very universe had been blown up and replaced by a new universe that was backwards. He was in the storage site that Alex had shown him. Alex came in and activated his laptop and sat down at his desk. He turned to see Albus hyperventilating. "Albus are you okay" he asked.

"Never better" Albus replied.

"You're in a shock to huh" said Alex.

"Yes" he wheezed.

"Take a breath, it'll all be fine, now Albus I…" said Alex. He was turned at one of his _Servo_ monitors. It had been only a few weeks since Claire's and Katherine's confrontation. Alex knew that the monitor was the threat that had been made coming to life. Katherine had walked into the girls' bathroom and Claire and her gang going after her. _Servo_ had not been installed in any of the bathroom's he was blinded. He didn't know what to do but… "Albus get James" said Alex running off. He had to stop it. He was too late though. He stormed into the bathroom. He found his sister crying. He looked at her. She squirmed trying to fend him off. "Katherine, it's me" he whispered.

"Alex" she sobbed back. It was breaking his heart to hear his kid sister saying that to him.

"What happened" said Alex.

"Payback" she whispered. He looked at her arms. Light scars were piercing her blood. He took out his wand and started to mend them as best he could. Madam Pomfrey needed to see this. He grabbed his OPSAT that James had given to him. "James, meet me at Madam Pomfrey's" he said. He picked her up carefully cradling her in his arms. Her tears slowly ran into his shirt. He briskly ran to Madam Pomfrey's. He didn't know what overcame him? Was it that he wanted to go after McCall, but couldn't do it with his sister in danger of losing her life, was it the fact that he could have prevented this. He wouldn't know until he had the chance. He kicked open the medical wing doors startling the aging nurse maid.

"Madam Pomfrey, please help" said Alex putting Katherine on a cot. She jogged over. "Spectemsempra" she pronounced seeing the wounds. "Not very powerfully used though, its intention was to maim not to kill, I'll have her fixed up" said Madam Pomfrey.

"They also used something else" said Katherine.

"What else?" asked Alex. He didn't realize it but it came across to harsh which startled his sister.

"It started with a C" was all she said before passing out.

"Katherine, Katherine" cried Alex.

"She just fainted Mr. Alvon, she'll be fine" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Alex" said James coming in. He saw his sister and Alex worried expression. "Kat…" said James. He walked over. "Who did this?" he said.

"McCall" said Alex.

"I'm going after her" said James.

"No, we got to the Headmistress, get our parents here immediately, lead Professor McGonagall handle this" said Alex. He was being rational in a time where he too wanted to help James go after McCall.

"Alright" he agreed. "But if the Headmistress goes after her, I want in" he said.

"Then you better count me in that hunt as well" said Alex.


End file.
